


Vanilla Ice Cream

by min_lolla



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluffy, Kandreil - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, because we need it, but this is jut me writing some soft kandreil, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_lolla/pseuds/min_lolla
Summary: Nicky was visiting from Germany and wanted to see his whole family together, and the quickest and easiest way to convince Andrew to go was to propose that the meeting was at an ice cream shop.Or just a domestic day in Kandreil life
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Vanilla Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kandreil fic, and I'm quite nervous...  
> This fic is just some silly stuff, but I couldn't take it out of my mind so I just writed it 
> 
> Thank you @makebelieveanything for beta'ing this fic!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it ;)

Names were no longer something Neil was afraid of. After years of fearing his own name and always hiding behind fake ones, he finally got one to call his own, without fear.

 _Neil Abram Josten_.

Neil liked his name, liked it when Andrew said it in his deep, calm voice, or when Kevin whispered it tirelessly in his ear when Neil had nightmares about his old self and woke up without knowing who or where he was.

When Nathaniel Wesniski died, the first thing Neil took over was his name. His first property was his name as Neil Josten. Even though Abram was already his first, he carried a heavy weight for Neil because it was the name by which his mother called him, but, after her death, no one else used it.

Andrew and Kevin never called him Abram. Kevin only calls him Neil and, when he was very angry, by Josten (and when he was needy he'd used sappy names, however, Kevin didn't like it when they rubbed it in; it was the moment where he started calling Neil by his last name). Andrew, Neil thought, had some special feeling for Abram, as it was one of the first spontaneous truths Neil had given him. Andrew had never called him that, maybe out of habit or simply refusing to be sentimental, even about a stupid name. His teammates sometimes call him Abram, and maybe that's what influenced Andrew to say Abram for the first time.

Nicky was visiting from Germany and wanted to see his whole family together, and the quickest and easiest way to convince Andrew to go was to propose that the meeting was at an ice cream shop.

_"Who the hell goes to an ice cream shop in the middle of winter?" "People who like ice cream, Kevin."_

They were getting ready to go and pick up Kevin at the airport – as time was short – and go straight to Nicky's family meeting. The occasion occurred so naturally that Neil couldn't help but laugh.

“Abram? Do you know where my jacket is?” Andrew asked, distracted as he rummaged through his part of the wardrobe without seeming to notice the words that had just escaped his mouth.

Neil, who was in the bathroom, paused briefly, surprised by the use of his middle name, and then gave a nasal, comical laugh. He walked to the bathroom door and leaned against the doorframe watching Andrew who was still looking for something in the wardrobe.

“Hm... I think it's on my side,” he paused, still with an amused smile on his lips. “Joseph.”

Andrew froze completely where he was, seeming to realize what he had let slip away and turned slowly to Neil, still standing at the door with a shitty smile. They stared at each other for long seconds, Andrew with that expression that was hard to decipher for anyone except Neil and Kevin. 

Neil raised an eyebrow and approached him. “What? You can call me Abram, but I can't call you Joseph, Joseph?”

Neil fiddled with his clothes until he took the jacket Andrew was looking for and threw it at him.

Andrew took it without looking away from Neil, seeming to consider something. “No.” Andrew's voice was low and hoarse. “And if you call me that again-”

“What’re you gonna do?” Neil interrupted him. “Go cry to Kevin and say I'm using my mouth to piss you off?” He arched an eyebrow. “Again.” Neil displayed the smile that he knew would put Andrew on the verge of an attack. He took slow steps in his direction, under Andrew's attentive gaze at every movement he made, his pupils dilated as he watched Neil run his tongue over his own dry lips.

“You're annoying,” Andrew snarled, only to then grab Neil's shirt and pull him down for a rough kiss.

Andrew's kisses were something Neil would never tire of. The way he forced his mouth against Neil's, demanding the same intensity from him, and how his hands pulled the hair on the back of his neck whenever Neil gave in.

The blond refused to stand on tiptoe to kiss either of his boyfriends (which was a problem at first for Kevin who was a foot taller), so Neil needed to support his hands on the boy's waist to balance himself while bending over him. Andrew bit his lower lip hard and Neil tasted blood when Andrew left a hard kiss on his swollen mouth. Andrew pushed him away and watched, with some appreciation when Neil licked his red lip.

“That's what I'll get every time I call you Joseph?” Neil asked letting a satisfied and calm smile spread across his face.

“Shut up,” Andrew said with gritted teeth, turning and leaving the room. The redhead followed him without saying anything else, still with a distinctly cheerful expression. 

The drive to the airport was quick and Kevin was already waiting for them outside, huddled in his coat as the cold wind beat against his large body.

“Why did you take so long?” he asked when he got into the car, shivering. “It's freezing outside.”

“We missed you too, sweetheart,” Andrew deadpanned as he raised the heater temperature.

Kevin rolled his eyes and leaned between the front seats to receive a kiss from Neil who maintained a lovely expression towards him, whispering ‘hello’ against his hot mouth. Kevin then turned to Andrew, who looked back at him, waiting.

“Don't I deserve a welcome kiss after three weeks away?” Kevin asked when Andrew made no move to approach and just kept looking.

“No,” He answered simply. Neil snorted amusedly beside Kevin.

Kevin was already used to his boyfriend's ‘no’ and he knew how to differentiate when he was serious and when he was just being an implacable little shit – like at that moment. With that, he continued, “Will you make me beg?”

“Yes,” Andrew answered bluntly.

He reached for Kevin's jaw, tracing the sharp outline with his fingertips. Kevin closed his eyes and leaned against the touch, feeling the heat that always emanated from Andrew's body. When he opened his eyes, Andrew looked at his face with that appreciative and – Kevin dared to say – in love expression.

Even if he tried, Andrew would not be able to refuse a kiss from Kevin after three weeks away. He might not be a big fan of physical contact, but even he had his moments of desire for touch. Kevin being away for weeks brought out unwanted things in him. However, Andrew didn't fight it, just brought his face close to Kevin's and watched as he closed his eyes waiting for his lips. He was so fucking beautiful. Andrew hated him for that. And without further delay, he kissed him.

While Neil always gave in, Kevin took control back and that made the two's touches intense. With his hands still on Kevin's face, Andrew brought him even closer, practically sticking their faces together, making them both run out of breath quickly. When Kevin tried to deepen the contact, Andrew separated and covered his face with his hand, pushing him back into the rear seats, totally ruining the moment.

“Later,” Andrew promised, leaning back in the seat.

Kevin let out a long, loud, frustrated breath before he put on his seat belt when the blond started the car. Neil turned in the seat to look into Kevin's eyes, lips curved up. “He's in a bad mood because I pissed him off earlier today,” he informed him with an amused touch to his words. Andrew snorted at his side; they ignored him.

“Shouldn't he have gotten used to it by now?” Kevin smiled sweetly at Neil who shrugged in response to what Andrew was whispering, cursing at them.

“How were those training weeks?” Neil asked, returning to sit forward on the seat, and Andrew rested a hand on his thigh.

Kevin played for the Scarlet Men in New York while Andrew and Neil played for the Wolves in Georgia. They had plans to play all three on the same team, however, Kevin's contract still required him to play for another season.

“Normal, I think. The team is improving. They are not yet at their greatest potential, despite that, I think they will get there one day.”

“Will a team ever be good enough for the great Kevin Day?” Andrew hummed wryly.

“That depends,” Kevin smirked and returned leaning between the seats to look at Andrew's profile, “if the team has you and Neil on it, I wouldn't complain.” 

It seemed to make Andrew pause. One of the reasons they wanted to play for the same team was so they didn't have to spend long weeks apart. Sometimes Kevin was away for almost a month because of games and training, and even though the three of them talked with each other every day via video calling and texting, it was not enough to lessen their homesickness. Whenever he had more than two, three days off, Kevin would come home, but it still wasn't enough for them.

The car stopped at a red light and Andrew turned his head towards Kevin, eyes fixed on his, with a frown for a couple of seconds. “Since when did you get so sappy?”

Andrew seemed to want to jump out of the car at any moment.

It was Neil who answered, “He has always been. You never wanted to recognize that.” He looked from Andrew to Kevin, his eyes shining.

Andrew grunted and started driving again when the traffic light turned green.

Kevin sat back on the seat and looked out the window thoughtfully, “I'm not that sappy,” he murmured.

Neil chuckled from the front seat, but didn't turn to him. Kevin winced, remaining silent.

“Idiots.” Andrew's voice filled the car after seconds of silence; his voice carried that characteristic mixture of affection and disgust.

When they arrived at the ice cream shop, Aaron and Nicky had already arrived and picked out a table. As soon as Nicky saw them, he got up in an uproar and hugged Neil before anyone could say anything.

“I missed you guys so much!” he said, tearfully going to hug Kevin too, and then turned to Andrew. “Can I?”

He opened his arms towards him to make his request clear. Andrew took a long breath and rolled his eyes, despite that, he ended up nodding once. “Fine.”

Nicky, carefully, as if he were holding an injured animal, hugged Andrew, who did not return the hug, however, Nicky did not seem bothered by it.

“Enough.” Andrew took a step back, out of his cousin's grip.

Kevin pointed Andrew to where the ice creams were and Andrew went without saying anything else, followed by Kevin and Nicky, which forced Neil to sit at the table with Aaron, who seemed as happy as Neil to be alone. “Aaron,” Neil spoke politely as he sat down at the table.

Aaron looked at him with a slight frown. He still didn't like Neil, just as Neil didn't like him, but they both tried to be civilized for Andrew, and because Kevin made Neil promise to at least try to be friendly with his dear brother-in-law.

“Neil,” Aaron replied shortly. It was a work in progress, and having Aaron answering him was already a victory, or maybe the Christmas miracles had come early.

When the other three returned with the ice cream, Neil almost let out a sigh of relief.

“...I'm just saying that for someone who has ice cream as a favorite dessert, vanilla should be some kind of insult,” Nicky said while depositing his glass and Aaron's on the table. 

It wasn't even ten minutes after they arrived and Andrew already looked like he was about to jump on Nicky. Kevin sat next to Neil and passed him his ice cream followed by Andrew, who sat on the end with his own ice cream.

“What's the matter with vanilla?” Neil asked, looking at Andrew's cup and seeing that he had chosen a single flavor.

“It's just so... basic,” Nicky replied, starting to eat. “Mixed with other flavors it is delicious, but alone it is so blé.”

“Why don't you eat and shut the fuck up?” Aaron asked without even looking at his cousin, while Andrew ignored Nicky.

“Fine,” Nicky groaned with a spoonful in his mouth, but he kept smiling. His silence didn't last more than five seconds. “I wonder if you also like vanilla in other things.”

It was necessary for Kevin to hold Andrew's hands to prevent him from taking one of his knives and attacking Nicky in the middle of an ice cream shop in broad daylight. Nicky was startled by his sudden action and tried to hide behind Aaron, seeming to remember who his cousin was. Neil tried to hide his smile behind a scoop of ice cream, but from Aaron's disgusted face he was unsuccessful.

He growled looking at Nicky, “At least try to act like normal people in a damn public place.”

“We unlearned the concept of normal as soon as we became foxes, Aaron.” Nicky reminded him, trying to change the subject. “And why didn't you bring Katelyn? I wanted to see her too since she will soon be part of the family as much as Kevin and Neil.”

“She did nothing to deserve to go through this,” Aaron replied, eating his ice cream fiercely.

Nicky rolled his eyes, “You will soon get married, don't you think I better embarrass you here than on your wedding day with all her family there?”

Aaron stopped completely, thinking about those words and the promise they carried, then uttered a loud curse. He turned to look at Nicky and winced as if in pain, “You are not invited.”

“HOW NOT?!” Nicky exclaimed shrilly, looking alarmed at Aaron and then at Andrew searching for support and finding none there. “I will be your best man; how can I not be invited?”

“Who said you will be my best man?”

Nicky snorted at the ridiculousness of those words, and looked at the rest of the table who watched their stupid discussion with zero interest. “And who would you choose?” Nicky turned to Aaron again. “Neil?” He said scornfully.

It was Kevin's turn to snort and smile twinkly. “I'd give anything to see Neil as the best man again.”

“Hey!” protested the redhead, offended at the same time that Aaron gave a, “No fucking way!” Neil looked at him arrogantly. “I didn't even want to.”

Andrew let out a breath in a strange way and Neil turned to him, realizing that the son of a bitch was having fun at his expense. “Having a lot of fun, Joseph?” Neil asked, squinting at him. “You're his twin brother and will be one of the best men. Do you think you will do so well?”

Andrew frowned at him at once, but kept his mouth shut and went back to eating his ice cream.

“I'm sure he won't give a long speech about how to die you just need to be alive, and that ‘until death do you part’ is of no value because of that,” Nicky said, laughing at the memory.

Neil had been Dan and Matt's best man and maybe – maybe – his speech wasn't as exciting as he thought it was compared to the others. According to Kevin, talking about death in a wedding speech is not being sentimental. “The important thing is that the bride and groom loved the speech. Dan and Matt even cried,” Neil defended himself, crossing his arms over his chest with a slight hint of a pout on his lips.

"Just because they're as weird as you are," Andrew said quietly, but everyone at the table listened and laughed, except for Neil.

“He has a point,” Kevin agreed, looking amusedly at him.

“Et tu, Brute?” Neil asked indignantly.

Kevin opened one of his carefree smiles that was only directed at his boyfriends, and that he knew Neil had no chance against, leaning over to seal the soft, icy lips on his flushed cheek.

“So you really have plans for a wedding?” Kevin asked, backing away and turning to Aaron, changing the subject.

“Katelyn and I are talking about it, but there hasn’t been an official proposal yet,” Aaron said, stirring in his almost melted ice cream. “We will wait until we are financially stable and finish our residency.”

Neil couldn't pay any more attention after that because Andrew's cold, sweet breath was being whispered in his ear, “You don't look at all attractive with a sulky pout, Abram.”

Neil felt the hair on the back of his neck stand and a small tremor take over his body. Out of the corner of his eye, Neil saw Andrew give a small, provocative smile. However, Neil's attention was partially stolen when he felt Kevin's big hand snaking down his thigh to the limit. Neil blew out a shaky breath when Kevin gave his thigh a firm squeeze.

“Oh, for God's sake,” Aaron exclaimed exasperated, staring at the three of them, incredulous. “Really? Right in front of my ice cream?”

Nicky hummed a suggestive smile at them, “Ah, the young love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read it until here.  
> Let me know what do you think about the story in the comments!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr by @kevin-david-day


End file.
